


Runaway Bride

by AYeti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Lena is surprised by a runaway bride, because i want them to, they absolutely get married tho, this is the shortest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYeti/pseuds/AYeti
Summary: Lena is bored on her way to work and entertains the notion of building a robot wife when her vehicle is commandeered by a doe-eyed blonde in a puffy, white dress.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I just wanted to write it.

Lena sighed as she sat in the back of her black town car, George taking her through the early morning traffic of National City. She thought things would get better after moving. She thought reforming the company would put some vigor in her life, but Lena had turned everything around so fast, and before she knew it she was back in her same, dull routine and the only difference was that National City's sun was brighter. 

Week after week, Lena answered emails, corrected “emergency” issues that “needed her attention right away,” and fixed every stunningly bland issue with such ease that she almost missed the random assassination attempts she used to suffer through. 

She rolled her eyes at herself. Had she always been so dramatic, or was she just bored? 

She needed something, _anything,_ to focus on besides work, or she was going to lose her mind. She probably wouldn't take after her brother and level an entire city block, but still. She needed something more than L-Corp. 

She considered dating, but it seemed like so much work to find someone, spend months having to get to know them, all for it to culminate in inevitable disaster or marriage. It was more trouble than it was worth, and Lena almost wished that she could materialize her own perfect woman from thin air. Or perhaps create her in a lab. Lena could program her robot wife to not mind Lena's working hours, maybe remind her to eat lunch. 

It could work. 

Church Bells droned somewhere nearby, startling Lena and making her drop her phone to the floor. She reached for it blindly, feeling under the seats as distant shouting became louder and louder. 

Her stomach lurched as the car came to a stop, and as Lena sat up to lower the divider and ask George what was happening, the door to the town car wrenched open, and several layers of white fabric piled onto the leather seat across from her. 

Lena could hardly tell there was a woman underneath all the material.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Lena asked. 

“Oh gosh, oh no, oh jeez,” the woman stuttered as she flung the veil from her face and turned to look out of the tinted window. “What _am_ I doing? I can’t get married! What was I _thinking?_ "

Outside, a gathering of people began to swarm from the church, all staring at Lena’s car. The train of the woman’s dress stuck slightly out of the door, and a man in a tux (who looked too affronted for Lena’s comfort) began to advance on the car. 

“Please, _please,_ get me out of here," the woman pleaded with wide, blue eyes, clutching her hands together near her chest as if begging Lena to take pity on her before she continued ranting. "I can’t marry that man. I am _so_ gay, oh my God, I am so _gay!"_

And well. That was certainly more interesting than answering emails. 

Lena lowered the divider and, as if there wasn’t a hyperventilating runaway bride commandeering the vehicle, said, “To L-Corp, please, George. And if we have to break a few laws to avoid the crowd, well, you know what to do.” 

“Of course, Miss Luthor,” he said. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d had to drive on the sidewalk to escape an angry mob, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. 

Lena smiled over at the woman. 

Apparently, wishful thinking _could_ be turned into reality. 


End file.
